<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>42 Ways To Say 'i love you' by place_called_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511614">42 Ways To Say 'i love you'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_called_space/pseuds/place_called_space'>place_called_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_called_space/pseuds/place_called_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts from @everydayatleast on tumblr</p><p>42 separate chapters that have no correlation to each other besides Zuko and Katara's love for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>42 Ways To Say 'i love you'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>features some jealous!zuko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Princess Katara, can you show me where Ba Sing Se falls on the map?"</p><p>Zuko bites back a sigh and shifts uncomfortably as his leg begins to fall asleep. General Liu was annoying on the best of days but right now he was downright painful to listen to. </p><p>Though she'd bristled a bit at the title, Katara smiles politely and leans forward from her meditative position to tap her finger on the prominent Earth Kingdom city. As Liu spouts compliments and praises, he lets his eyes wander more than they should, and Zuko sees Sokka tense from his position on Katara's left. </p><p>The flames in the room flare brightly for a moment, though nobody seemed to notice. Only Katara eyes Zuko's clenched fists, sends a small smile and a half-hearted shrug his way. The flames dim. </p><p>General Liu was one of the only generals left in the Earth Kingdom army after the Siege of Ba Sing Se - he’d been promoted from Commander to General. As such, he was asked by King Kuei to be one of the Earth Kingdom Representatives at these Peace Council meetings they've been having, along with Suki, whose reputation as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors hadn’t gone unnoticed.</p><p>The Water Tribes were also present, with Sokka and his father Chief Hakoda representing the South and Master Pakku and Chief Arnook representing the North.</p><p>Katara was acting as a representative for the Air Nomads, as Aang was at the Southern Air Temple tending to Toph and their newborn child. They’d named him Bumi and he’d had green eyes, which Toph had explained came from her side of the family. The airbender had given Katara a scroll with things to bring up during the meeting. </p><p>Which would be great if Liu could shut his mouth for more than three seconds at a time. </p><p>“Chief Arnook, Chief Hakoda,” Zuko starts, smiling tightly. “How goes the rebuilding of the Water Tribes?”</p><p>Hakoda grins and his eyes flash with pride as he glances at Katara. “Well, my daughter has been a great help in rebuilding what had been destroyed in the raids.” </p><p>Zuko does his best not to wince at the mention of the Fire Nation raids that killed Katara’s mother.</p><p>”Yes,” Pakku jumps in. “Having a master waterbender to aid in rebuilding not only the North, but the South as well, has been instrumental in rebuilding.” </p><p>Zuko couldn't argue that.  </p><p>“Of course,” he says, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “The Princess’ skill in waterbending goes nearly unrivaled.”</p><p>Katara’s head snaps to him, her blue eyes angry and narrow. Sokka snorts, prompting his sister to punch him in the arm. </p><p>Zuko grins and rises to his feet, the representatives standing as well, and the guards stationed around the room snap to attention. He walks forward and orange flames part for him as he steps down from the dais. </p><p>The representatives have split up into small groups of twos and threes, making small talk with each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko sees the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe walking toward him. </p><p>Zuko reaches for Hakoda's hand and shakes it, grasping with both hands.</p><p>“You’ll let me know if you have need of any supplies for the process?” </p><p>"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. The supplies you've sent so far have been more than enough, but I'll let you know if there's anything else you can do."</p><p>"All you need to do is ask." </p><p>He watches him turn around and get waved over by Katara, who winks at him over her father's shoulder. </p><p>Sokka spots him next and Zuko plants his feet in preparation for the rib-cracking hug he was going to get. </p><p>"Zuko!" Sokka sprints over to him and embraces him. His hands are clutching his shoulders, a large grin on his face. Zuko rolls his eyes fondly but returns the embrace regardless. </p><p>"Sokka." Zuko smiles. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."</p><p>Sokka exhales dramatically. "I know right!" He lowers his voice and leans in conspiratorially. "I have to tell you something."</p><p>Zuko leans in expectantly. "What is it?"</p><p>Sokka glances around, making a show of making sure no one is near enough to hear them. "I'm gonna propose to Suki soon."</p><p>Zuko couldn't stop the grin that splits his face. "What? That's amazing!"</p><p>"I know." Sokka is smiling too, looking happier than Zuko had ever seen him. "I'm planning to take her out to Ba Sing Se in a few weeks."</p><p>"You should do it at the Jasmine Dragon!"</p><p>Sokka's face lights up and he smacks Zuko's shoulder. "That's a great idea!"</p><p>"Make sure you tell my uncle! I'm sure he won't mind closing down the restaurant for one night." Zuko pauses for a moment before continuing. "I'll even throw you guys an engagement party here in the Palace!"</p><p>Sokka shoots him a look loaded with an emotion that Zuko can't quite place. "Really?"</p><p>Zuko frowns. "Of course, man. You're always welcome here. Just let me know when and I'll handle everything."</p><p>Sokka throws himself at him and Zuko grunts a bit, surprised.</p><p>The hug is over as soon as it starts and Sokka looks him in the eye, looking a bit mystified. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Zuko shrugs, not knowing why Sokka was so touched by the offer.</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>Sokka scoffs and shakes his head bemusedly as though Zuko is the dumbest person on the planet. "Whatever, dude. See you later!" </p><p>He turned on his heel and ran toward Suki, who wastes no time in throwing her arms around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Zuko chuckles and turns toward the exit, intending to take a walk through the gardens, when Katara darts in front of him, eyes bright and oh so blue. </p><p>She bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko."</p><p>He bowed as well, hiding his smile. "Princess Katara." He offers her his arm and she takes it, leading him out to the main entrance. </p><p>Ah, a woman after his own heart. </p><p>---</p><p>They walked at a suitable pace, the rest of their delegation eventually following at a slower, much more relaxed pace.</p><p>"I thought I told you not to call me that, milord," Katara says, digging her fingernails into his arm. </p><p>Zuko winces and offers a smile in return. "I'm only giving credit where credit is due, milady. You <em>are </em>a master waterbender, whether you accept it or not."</p><p>"I meant--" Katara stops and slowly turns to give him an empty look, "--calling me 'princess'. What's that about?"</p><p>"Well, technically, you are a princess," Zuko says, leaning down and bumping his nose against the waterbender's, making her giggle and playfully shove him away. </p><p>They continue their walk, lapsing into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each others' company. </p><p>"I missed you," Katara says finally. She squeezes Zuko's arm a bit tighter and his heart aches at how small her voice sounds. </p><p>"Agni, I missed you too," Zuko says, interlinking their fingers and brushing a kiss against Katara's knuckles. "The letters you send are the only things keeping me sane."</p><p>"It can't be <em>that </em>bad," Katara says.</p><p>Zuko scoffs. "You have no idea how corrupt the government was under my father, even under my grandfather. I've been working on undoing what my father did but it's just so <em>much</em>. I can't undo too much at once because then all the bureaucrats will be <em>aching</em> to poison my tea but I can't leave it as it is because everyone that <em>isn't </em>Fire Nation will say that I'm not doing enough to atone for my family's mistakes<em>-"</em></p><p>Katara sighs and instantly swirls on her heels and pushes him.</p><p>Zuko falls backward with a yelp - a very manly noise that he will forever deny making - and looks up, intending to ask Katara <em>why in Agni's name she did that </em>but suddenly she's on top on him, a hand against his mouth as her eyes dart around, making sure no one spotted their descent into the foliage lining the walkway. </p><p>He has half a mind to ask if she just saved him from an assassination attempt. </p><p>Zuko's cheeks are heating up and he's suddenly aware that he hadn't bothered putting gel in his hair this morning so it's probably falling out of place and he probably doesn't look at <em>all </em>like the Fire Lord he's supposed to be, the Fire Lord Katara <em>deserves</em>-</p><p>-but then suddenly she's kissing him and everything else falls away. </p><p>They're both breathing hard by the time she pulls away and Zuko is quite certain that if she'd stayed any longer he would've passed out, whether it be from lack of oxygen or from the bliss of finally kissing her after so long. </p><p>Then they're both laughing and Zuko is tickling her sides and Katara is beating his chest with her fists.</p><p>They don't have a care in the world because this <em>was</em> their world, right in front of them. </p><p>"I don't deserve you." The words leave Zuko's mouth before he's even aware of them and then he can't get himself to stop. "I'm reckless and I'm not at all the person you deserve to be with. I've done so many bad things and I hate everything that my family has done that had hurt you. I hate <em>myself </em>for hunting you and causing you so much pain and stress and for trying to extend my father's regime because of the <em>stupid </em>hope that he would accept me if I did... why are you looking at me like that?" </p><p>Katara's eyes were sparkling with tears and Zuko immediately wiped them away. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Katara, I never meant to-"</p><p>Her lips are on his again except now there are tears on her face and Zuko is much too worried about Katara to enjoy it but then she pulls away before crushing his body with hers. He can hear her quiet cries as her tears fall onto his armor. She pulls away and points a finger in his face. </p><p>"Don't you ever think that you aren't enough. You might think that you aren't worth my time or that I'm somehow above you, and I'm not sure how long it will take before you can see what <em>I </em>see. You might be reckless, but it's only when you have no other choice. You might have done some bad things, but you've done so many more <em>good </em>things. You might have hunted me and Aang and Sokka, but that only shows how determined you are, how far you'll go to get something you want. And that's what I love about you."</p><p>Zuko doesn't realize that he'd bowed his head until her hands are cupping his face and pulling it up. </p><p>"Oh, Zuko," Katara says. "You don't have to sell me on reasons to love you."</p><p>Then they were laughing again like they didn't have a care in the world because this <em>was</em> their world, right in front of them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>